


Néma szavak

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: III. Pandora Szelencéje kihívásra írt történetem.Eredetileg megjelent: 2016.március 17.Tartalom:A második varázsló háborúnak két éve vége, de nem mindenki élete alakult úgy, ahogy a csata után eltervezte. Harry Potter fogyatékossággal és mágiája újratanulásával küzd, míg Draco Malfoy családja, vagyona elvesztése után csak reménykedhet abban, hogy őt szerető rokonokra talál, vagy beleszokik abba az új társadalmi rendbe, amely első intézkedései nyomán börtönbe zárta őt.Figyelmeztetések: AU, OOC, angst, slash, fizikai és lelki bántalmazás említés szintjén, szexuális utalásokJogok:  JKR-t és a vele szerződött társaságokat illetikMegjegyzés: Köszönöm B-nek a bétázást, A-nak a címet :))





	Néma szavak

**  
Kulcsok:  
Főkulcs: **_remény_ ;  
**Másodlagos kulcs:**   _szegénység_  ;   
**Titkos kulcs:  
****_„Aisza_** _: Az emberi sors-az ember maga formálta sorsa-istennője, akivel szemben az ember csupán önkényesen, büszkeségből, vagy szenvedélyből cselekszik, nem szükségképpen.”_

 

**_ NÉMA SZAVAK  
  
_ **

Elsétálhatott volna. Annyian megtették volna a helyében, akár muglikról, de még akár varázslókról is lett volna szó. Nemrégiben kapott rá az olvasásra, miután kiszabadult Greyback kezei közül, és a Mungóban sajnálkozva csóválva a fejét, de mindegyik gyógyító ugyanazt mondta neki, hogy élete soha nem lesz az, ami volt. Diákként sosem értette Hermionét, de a könyvek világa, más emberek sorsa, szenvedéseik története átsegítették őt a legnagyobb mélypontjain, átlendítették a depresszió bugyrain. Olvasott, mintha az élete múlott volna rajta, és persze mindenfélét, válogatás nélkül, igyekezett bepótolni az elvesztegetett időt.  
Egy mugli könyvben olvasta azt, hogy ha egy embertársunk a földön fekszik, a legtöbben elfordítják a fejüket, és továbbmennek. Csak kevesen, tízből, jó ha egy emberi lény lép oda a szenvedőhöz, segíteni.  
Ma ő lépett oda a földön fekvőhöz, Draco Malfoyhoz.

Szivárgott a vér az exmardekáros szájából, arca eleven seb volt, talán még hallotta is támadói lépteinek koppanását, kárörvendező, részeg kurjongatásukat, amint leguggolt az ifjabb Malfoyhoz. Az egykor tejfölszőke, gyűlölt emlékű apjához hasonlatos haj piszkosszürkének rémlett az utca kövén, a fensőbbséges viselkedéséről ismert fiú pedig soványnak, szinte aszott arcúnak tűnt Harry szemében. Szó nélkül emelte meg a testet, ami pehelykönnyűnek, gyereksúlyúnak bizonyult, és összehúzta szemöldökét az erős koncentrálásában, hogy elsőre oda tudjanak hoppanálni házába, ne kelljen még egyszer forognia a holt teherrel karjaiban.  
A barátságtalan, koszos utca helyett félhomályba burkolózó, de melegséget árasztó nappaliba érkeztek, pont úgy, ahogy Harry remélte azt. Két-három lépessel átszelte az előszoba és a kandalló előtti kanapé közti távolságot, majd gyengéden lefektette volt diáktársát. A megvert arc még inkább elgyötörtnek tűnt a lámpafényben, mint előbb az utcán, holott már nem vérzett Malfoy. Harry térült-fordult, és némi vízcsobogtatás után egy lavórnyi sebtisztító folyadékkal tért vissza az eszméletlen alakhoz. Lassú, megfontolt mozdulatokkal takarította le a vért Malfoy arcáról, majd rövid tanakodás után nekilátott szétnyitni a sebesült ruházatát is. Nem gondolkodott azon, hogy mi irányítja kezét, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy muszáj valahogy rendbe hoznia a fiú külsejét, mielőtt értesíti Andromédát, Malfoy egyetlen élő rokonát.  
Miután letisztította a sebesült szőke arcát, kigombolta a szürke inget, amely Malfoy sovány felsőtestét borította. Szerencsére itt nem látott sérülést, bár jelen mágiaképtelen állapotában ezt a feltételezést nem tudta ellenőrizni. Hónapok óta megszokta már, hogy nem használja képességeit, illetve, hogy nap mint nap csak próbálkozik a pálca nélküli, non-verbális varázslással minden eredmény nélkül, de most bármit megadott volna a bizonyosságért, hogy Malfoynak nincsenek belső sérülései, csak jól helyben hagyták.  
 Az Invito már ment pálca nélkül, röppent hozzá a pergamen, a toll, lefirkantotta üzenetét Médának, majd egy aprót füttyentett. Holló röppent kezére, cseppet lehajtotta fejét, szemei érzelmesen és értelmesen meredtek Harryre, aki egy jelet mutatott a madárnak. Hang nélkül rebbent el a holló, míg Harry visszagombolta Malfoy ingét. Egy pillanatra, mikor végzett, kezét a fiú mellkasára tette, közelebb hajolt, hogy meghallgassa a sérült szív szapora dobogását.  
Önmaga számára volt a legmeglepőbb felfedezés, hogy mennyire hosszú ideig elmerült a szőke lélegzését elhallgatva, mert teljesen meglepte, tettét le is leplezte Androméda Tonks kilépése a kandallóból.  
  
-Harry, köszönöm, hogy írtál! Ó, Draco, Merlinem, mit tettek vele és kicsoda? – Az idősebb nő idegesen lépett a kanapéhoz, pálcáját máris emelte. – Nem vizsgáltad meg, igaz? – kérdezte Harrytől, aki szapora fejrázással válaszolt. Az elkövetkező két percben még lélegezni is alig mert, úgy figyelte Androméda szakszerű mozdulatait. Az asszony minden szégyenlőség nélkül bontotta ki Malfoy ingét, sőt a fiú övét is meglazította, felfedve a törött térdet, amelyre rászáradt már a vér. A látványtól, melyre egyikőjük se számított, meglehetősen egyforma felhördüléssel reagáltak.  
\- Hoznál még tiszta vizet? Nem merek addig varázsolni, míg nem látom teljesen a sebeit – utasította elborzadt hangon Méda a megbénult Harryt. A fekete hajú fiatalember még egy pillantást vetett a kanapén fekvő sérült Malfoy felé, majd ellebegtette a földszinti fürdőbe a már bevált lavórt.  
Kifelé mentében egy pillanatra feltűnt saját arca a tükörben, fehér volt, elgyötört a sebesült látványától. Emlékeket idézett a megvert teste, olyan emlékképeket, amiket azt hitte, lassan sikerült kiszorítania elméjéből, de Malfoy felszakította a még be nem gyógyult sebeket Harry szívén is.

-Harry? – Androméda hangja előbb távolinak, majd egyre közelebbről hangzónak tűnt, Harry pedig kizökkent méla állapotából. A mosdó körül minden úszott a víztől, kezeit leforrázta a forró folyadék, miközben két kézzel kapaszkodott a lavórba, elengedni képtelenül azt.  
\- Harry, mi a baj? – lépett be az asszony a fürdőbe, majd szomorkásan elmosolyodott és egyetlen pálcaintéssel rendet teremtett. – Megint előjöttek az emlékeid? – kérdezte az idősebb nő, míg próbálta lefejteni Harry ujjait a műanyag edény széléről. – Nincs semmi baj, itthon vagy, biztonságban, vigyázunk rád – duruzsolta Méda csendesen, míg Harry igyekezett úrrá lenni pánikrohamán. – Draco miatt van, ahogy kinéz? – kérdezett rá az asszony és a fekete hajú csendesen rábólintott. Igen, Malfoy összetört testének látványa idézte fel mindazt, ami vele is megesett, és amitől titkon még mindig tartott, hiába csak pár ember tudta, hogy hol él most. Ismerte és előre félte az érzést, amit majd át kell élnie volt diáktársának is, hogy szembesülnie kell azzal, teljesen megváltozott az élete, és soha nem lehet többé az, ami volt. Bár Malfoynak hozzá képest lehet, hogy szerencséje lesz, ha Androméda meg tudja gyógyítani a fizikai sérüléseit, csak a szegénység és az árvaság vár a sebesültre. Talán ő jóval jobban jár, mint ahogy Harry… és itt lesz neki Méda, a nagynénje, hogy segítsen rajta.  
Mire ezeket végiggondolta, lecsillapodott felzaklatott lelke, és képes volt végre a mellette álló asszony szemébe nézni. Végtelen szomorúságot látott bennük egy pillanatra, aztán pedig felcsillant Andoméda jellegzetes félmosolya, amit mindig beárnyékolt a bánat, de ami mindig is büszkeséget és melegséget hordozott.  
\- Jobban vagy, kedves? – Harry imádta, ha így szólítja a nő, ahogy általában Teddyt, az unokáját szokta becézni, és ahogy sejtése szerint elhunyt lányát, Tonksot szólíthatta az asszony.  
Csak bólintani tudott, kezével jelezte az igen és köszönöm szavakat.  
\- Ez csak természetes, Harry, egy család vagyunk – mosolygott rá végre teljes szívből Androméda. – Menjünk, nézzük meg az unokaöcsémet – fogta meg a lavórt az asszony, majd elindult a nappaliba.  
Harry félve követte, nem akart még egyszer rosszul lenni, de mire a kanapéhoz ért, Androméda már a sebgyógyításnál tartott.  
\- Így, ennyit tudtam tenni, remélhetőleg nem fertőződik el. Van itthon fájdalom és lázcsillapító főzeted? – nézett fel Harryre, mire ő bólintott. – Jó, ha magához tér, mindenképpen kapjon belőle, legfeljebb négyóránként egy üveggel. Ó, és Harry, meg se kérdeztem, de ugye Draco itt maradhat? Tudom, hogy sokat kérek tőled, gyerekkorotokban utáltátok egymást, de holnap holdtölte lesz, és én nem tudok egyszerre két nehéz esettel megbirkózni…  
Harry előkapta jegyzetfüzetét farzsebéből, szorgosan rótta a sorokat, melyben biztosította arról Andromédát, hogy esze ágában se volt egyelőre elküldeni a sérültet. _Nem a múlt számít, hanem a jelen_ – írta,- _Malfoy az unokaöcséd, és sebesült is. Elhívom hozzá Miót is, hogy vizsgálja meg._  
\- Jó ötlet, nekem is eszembe jutott, hogy több szem többet lát, és azért ő gyógyítónak tanul, sokkal többet tud, mint én.  
Harry megsimogatta az asszony kezét, félrebillentett fejjel nézett az asszonyra, aki auror lánya miatt tanulta meg a rengeteg gyógyító varázslatot, de aki vérfarkas unokáján és Harryn volt kénytelen gyakorolni. Ha valaki, hát a fekete hajú fiatalember éppen pontosan tisztában volt Androméda Tonks lelkiismeretes és alapos gyógyítói tudásával, hiszen a kórházból az idősebb nő vitte haza kisunokája mellé a sérült Harryt, és ápolta őt, míg talpra állt.

Miután Androméda a vendégszobába lebegtette Malfoyt, és átalakította az ottani ágyat betegnek való pihentető fekhelyre, megmérte a sérült lázát, majd odaállította az éjjeliszekrényre a fájdalomcsillapító fiolákat és egy kancsó vizet. Megölelte Harryt, elmormolt jó pár riasztó bűbájt, ami értesíti őt is, Harryt is, ha Malfoy véletlenül magához térne, vagy netalán túlságosan belázasodna, majd sok-sok ölelés után távozott, de azt is csak azért, mert Teddy felkelt a délutáni alvásából.  
\- Kellene most már egy házimanó ide, holnap beszélek erről is Hermionéval, jó? Jelentkezz mindenképpen reggel, ha nincs változás, de ha baj van, ugye szólni fogsz? – aggódott az asszony, de mire Harry válaszul írhatott volna, egy üveg csattanása hallatszódott a kandalló felől. – Teddy, jövök, ne csinálj semmit – kiabált Androméda, aztán korát meghazudtolva villámgyorsan a hopp kandallóba pattant.  
Távozása után szinte üresnek tűnt a kis ház, Harry mosolyogva csóválta a fejét, mialatt besétált a sérült Malfoy ágya mellé. Úgy gondolta, később, vacsoratájban ír egy levelet Andromédának, megérdeklődi, hogy mit tört el Teddy, de előbb mindenáron meg akart arról bizonyosodni, hogy a szőke hajú sebesült nyugodtan alszik.  
Az ágy mellé lebegtetett egy fotelt, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett egy csésze teával a kezében. Elmerengve nézte az immár gyógyulófélben lévő arcot, majd kiment a nappaliba, nyitva hagyva az ajtót.  
Valahol mintha lett volna egy könyve az alapvető gyógyító bűbájokról, reggelig el tud olvasva virrasztani a sérült mellett.  


*~*~*~*~*~*

_Éjszaka közepén riadt fel, szokás szerint, de ismeretlen helyen, ezt rögtön megérezte. Nyoma sem volt az Azkabant jellemző dohos szagoknak, vagy nyirkosságnak, ami folyton körbevette őt cellájában, ha nem mozgott.  
Idegen volt az alakja a férfinak is, aki hozzá lépett, hátrahőkölésével mit sem törődve, Draco homlokára simította a tenyerét. Draco félelemmel nézett fel a sötétbe burkolózó alakra, akinek csak a zöld szeme villant egy pillanatra. Egy üvegcsét emelt a fekvő orra elé, aki egyetlen szippantással megérezte a fájdalom és lázcsillapító keverék ismerős mentaillatát, és engedelmesen lehajtotta a fiola tartalmát.  
Az ismeretlen férfi még egyszer megsimogatta Draco homlokát, haját, és egy pillanatra megvilágította a beszűrődő lámpafény az arcát. A lázas beteg agyába már későn jutott el a felismerés szikrája, de elméjét megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy ki őrzi álmát.  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*

-Harry, hol vagy? – a kandalló felől csengett Hermione határozottan aggodalmaskodó hangja, ami felébresztette kényelmetlen hálóhelyéből. A szólított fiatal férfi nagyot nyújtózott, megropogtak a csontjai, - végül is a fotelt nem alvásra találták ki-, de valamikor éjszaka, miután megitattatta a sebesültet a lázcsillapító folyadékkal, még mellette maradt, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy hat a gyógyital. Malfoy egyre lassabban és mélyebben szedte a levegőt, Harry ösztönösen utánozta a másikat, nem is észlelte, mikor merült álomba.  
\- Harry, baj van? Engedj be! – Hermione hangja határozottan egyre zaklatottabb volt, a fekete hajú így vetett még egy pillantást az ágyban fekvőre, majd behúzta maga mögött a vendégszoba ajtaját, és a nappaliba sietett. Okos barátnője, örök védelmezője kis híján kiesett a kandallóból, amint Harry leengedte a hopp hálózat védelmi zárját.  
\- Jaj, már úgy aggódtam – kiáltotta a nyilvánvalót a barna hajú boszorka, míg Harry nyakába ugrott. A fiatal férfi mosolyogva ölelte meg túlbuzgó barátnőjét, aki szokás szerint intézkedni kezdett, kérdésekkel bombázta őt.  
\- Hogy van Malfoy? Androméda írt nekem reggel, csak azt tudnám, hogy miért nem te?

Harry előkaparta jegyzetfüzetét és szorgalmasan lekörmölte a válaszokat, bár Mio egyáltalán nem volt megelégedve velük.  
\- Dehogy zavartál volna, tudod, hogy éjjel-nappal hívhatsz minket, teljesen mindegy, hogy milyen aprósággal. Ron is, és én is bármiben szívesen segítünk, Harry, hidd el végre! Mi nem vagyunk Ginny – fulladt el a boszorkány hangja. A férfi tekintete egy pillanatra elkomorult, nem szeretett volt barátnőjéről beszélgetni, akinek távozása az életéből még mindig fájó emlék volt, egy év után is. Hiába értette meg ésszel, hogy a lány nem bírta elviselni fogyatékosságát, azért a szívét teljesen összetörte a csalódás.  
\- Nem kellett volna felhoznom őt, előbb-utóbb találsz majd valakit, aki úgy szeret, ahogy vagy – súgta a szokásos biztató szavakat Hermione. Harry keserűen elmosolyodott, a lánynak könnyű volt, Ron a háború után azonnal eljegyezte, és csak azt akarták megvárni, amíg mindketten végeznek tanulmányaikkal.  
\- Menjünk, nézzük meg Malfoyt – sóhajtott a boszorkány, és Harry engedelmesen elindult vele a vendégszobába. Mindketten meglepődtek, amikor a szőke férfit ébren találták.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 _\- Potter, Granger, hogy kerülök én ide? Egyáltalán hol vagyok? – Draco alig öt perce eszmélt fel álmából, egy egyszerű fabútorokkal berendezett szobában, egy ismerősnek tűnő hangot hallva a szomszédos helyiségből. Fájt a feje, így nem értette pontosan, hogy mit mondott a nő, de a hanghordozás, a stílus annyira emlékeztette valakire. Azonban hiába erőltette magát, nem jött rá, hogy kik lehetnek vendéglátói, kik fogadták be őt. Utolsó emlékei szerint egy csapat dühös varázsló vette őt körül a Zsebpiszok közben, pálcáikat átokra emelve, míg ő védtelenül állt, mert senki sem ment elé, mikor kiengedték az Azkabanból.  
\- Harry házában vagy, egy feltérképezhetetlen helyen, és ennyi legyen elég egyelőre – válaszolta Granger. – Harry, értesíted Andromédát, hogy felébredt az unokaöccse?  
Potter csak bólintott a boszorkány szavaira, majd némán távozott.  
\- Ennek meg mi baja, elvitte a cica a nyelvét? – kérdezte Draco bosszúsan, nem azt szokta meg Pottertől, hogy szó nélkül elmegy mellette.  
\- Majdnem, Greyback – felelte komoran Granger, közelebb lépve az ágyhoz.  
\- Mi? – rökönyödött meg a szőke hajú.  
\- Greybacket nem kapták el a roxforti csata után, hónapokig bujkált. Aztán megtámadott egy gyakorlatozó aurorcsapatot, melynek Harry is a tagja volt. Három személyt raboltak el, kínoztak két hétig. Harry társai meghaltak, ő csak a hangját veszítette el. Illetve a nyelvét.  
Draco elborzadva meredt a boszorkányra, de nem bírta leállítani magát, tudnia kellett az igazat.  
\- Hogy érted azt, hogy a nyelvét? – kérdezte rekedt hangon, elszorult torokkal.  
\- Greyback utálta Harryt azért, hogy nem volt hajlandó sikítani, bárhogy is kínozta, ezért kivágta a nyelvét a szájából, hogy ne is tudjon soha beszélni.  
\- Ezért… ezért néma?  
\- Nem, visszavarrták neki a Szent Mungóban, de az orvosai szerint az izmait képtelen mozgatni, azok örökre megsérültek. Hiába épek a hangszálai, nem tudja leküzdeni a gátlásait, csak gurgulázó hangokat ad ki a száján.  
Granger magyarázata szárazon hangzott, mégis Draco érezte a nő beszámolóján, hogy mennyi gyötrelmet takarnak mondatai. Potter ugyanúgy vesztese volt az elmúlt időnek, mint ő. Talán ezért hozta ide…  
\- Ez mikor történt? – kérdezett rá.  
\- Rögtön a háború utáni első karácsony előtt. Teddy még nem beszélt, mikor Andoméda magához vette Harryt. Ő ápolta, amíg újra meg nem tanult néhány pálca nélküli varázslatot. Tekintve a körülményeket, téged is magához venne, csak ma holdtölte van. No, elég a fecsegésből, hadd lássam, hogy vagy – fejezte be mondandóját Granger, és pálcát emelt Dracóra.  
\- Hé-hé, lassan a testtel! Mit hadonászol azzal a pálcával? És milyen körülmények?  
Granger már válaszra nyitotta száját, mikor Androméda Tonks belépett a szobába.  
\- Draco, Merlinnek hála, jól vagy?  
\- Még nem tudom, nem jutottam el odáig, hogy megvizsgálhassam – felelt a szőke helyett a tudálékos ex diáktársa. – Ha egy percre nyugton lenne, nem kérdezősködne, talán már tudnék is biztosat mondani az állapotáról, bár a külsérelmi nyomok szemmel láthatóan feszívódó félben vannak.  
\- Hermione gyógyítónak tanul, bízz meg benne a kedvemért Draco – utasította az idősebb asszony a fiatalembert.  
\- Hol az anyám? – bukott ki a kérdés Dracóból, mire a két nő összenézett. Nem kellett válaszolniuk, sejtette mára választ abból, hogy nem jött elé az Azkabanhoz, de tudnia kellett…  
\- Hogyan csinálta? Méreggel? – suttogta Androméda felé, mire az megint Grangerre nézett.  
\- Magatokra hagyunk titeket, fizikailag jól van. Lelkileg, nos, majd meglátjuk – mondta a fiatalabb boszorkány, és magával húzta a nappaliba az ajtóban ácsorgó Pottert is.  
  
\- Nem tudom – mondta Androméda Tonks, és Draco egy pillanatra összezavarodott, hogy vajon miről beszélt nagynénje. Aztán elemi erővel csapott le szívére a bánat felhője, apja után anyját is elvesztette, árva lett két év alatt.  
\- Mikor? – kérdezte csendesen.  
\- Úgy egy hónappal az után, hogy látta apádat meghalni – válaszolta a boszorka.  
\- Senki nem mondta meg nekem – nézett hitetlenkedve Draco a nőre, ezek szerint több mint egy évig titkolták előle az igazságot.  
\- Akkor te is meghaltál volna, Draco, ismerlek. Feladtad volna a küzdelmet, azt mondtad volna, hogy nincs miért, és kiért kijönnöd a börtönből.  
\- Miért, hát van? – kiáltotta idegesen. - Maradt valamim is? Gondolom mindent elvettek tőlem, szegényebb vagyok, mint az utolsó mugli koldus, nincs otthonom, nincsenek szüleim, se pálcám, az összes vagyonom az, amit viselek! Van miért élnem? Mi maradt nekem?  
\- Én és Teddy, ha meg szeretnéd őt ismerni, de egyelőre az is elég, ha meggyógyulsz – válaszolta Androméda, majd hirtelen leült Draco ágyára. – Tudom, hogy nem ismerjük egymást, de nekem Teddyn kívül nincs másik rokonom, csak te. Szívesen felajánlanám, hogy gyere hozzánk lakni, de ma holdtölte van, és csak engem vagy Harryt képes maga körül elviselni.  
Draco lehunyta a szemét, próbálta visszafojtani a tehetetlenség érzését, a könnyeket. Hát nem igaza lett a Nagyúrnak, mehet egy vérfarkas kölykét pesztrálni, kegyelemkenyeret elfogadni valakitől, akinek a nevét évekig csak lesajnálkozó megjegyzésben említették szülei. Tudta, hogy nehéz lesz a börtön után, de sem a magányra, sem a szegénységre nem készült fel.  
\- Draco, itt maradsz? – érintette meg lágyan nagynénje a vállát.  
\- Potternél? Hát mehetnék másfelé? – kínjában felkacagott, a helyzete nem kissé szürreális és tragikomikus volt. Egykori legnagyobb ellensége az egyetlen, aki szó nélkül befogadta, és aki emlékei szerint éjjel ápolta őt, valamint nyilván már megbeszélte Andromédával a háta mögött, hogy otthont, ellátást fog neki biztosítani, ki tudja meddig.  
\- Meddig? Úgy értem meddig maradhatok?  
\- Szerintem Harryt nem zavarod, sőt, inkább segítesz neki, legalább nem a saját baján kesereg.  
\- Szép, összezársz egy lelki fogyatékost egy testivel – mondta ki az első gondolatot a száján Draco, mire Androméda fagyosan felállt ágyáról, és pont úgy nézett le rá, ahogy édesanyja tette, ha helytelen következetésre jutott.  
\- Harry ugyanúgy a családom része, a rokonom, mint te, ezt jó, ha észben tartod, Draco. Teddy keresztapja, és mióta túljutott az első nehézségein, számtalanszor segített nekem. Az életemet is rá merném bízni, az, hogy nem beszél, az nem jelenti azt, hogy csökkent értékű lenne.  
\- Nagyszerű, akkor itt csak én vagyok az egy szem kakukktojás selejt, nem is értem, hogy miért akarsz annyira segíteni nekem – morgolódott Draco.  
\- Draco, kérlek. Próbálj meg kicsit türelmes lenni, idővel megoldódnak a gondjaid, biztosan tudom. Hermione már benyújtott egy hivatalos feljelentést a bántalmazásod ügyében, Arthur Weasley meg utánanéz a vagyonodnak.  
\- Nagyszerű, tehát csak az életemmel és a pénzemmel leszek adósa másnak – zsémbeskedett Draco. – Egyéb jó hírt tartogatsz még?  
\- Már értem, hogy mire mondta anyád, hogy nem kell neki több gyerek, elég elviselni téged – mondta félig kifelé menet Androméda.  
\- Hogy micsoda? – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve Draco.  
\- Hermione, lehetőleg adj be valamit hiszti ellen az unokaöcsémnek, mert igen ráférne a modorára némi csiszolás. Harry, még egyszer köszönöm, és kitartást Dracóhoz, rád fér. Én most inkább hazamegyek, mert egy vérfarkas társasága még mindig jobb, mint egy hisztis férfié.  
\- Igenis, jogom van elégedetlenkedni, mi maradt nekem? – kiabálta ki a nappaliba Draco.  
\- Az életed, fiam, lehetőséged az újrakezdésre, és hidd el, tudnék neveket sorolni, akik cserélnének veled – nézett vissza végtelenül szomorúan Androméda Tonks.  
  
Dracót letaglózta nagynénje bánata és az igazság, amit a szemébe vágott. Némán hagyta, hogy Granger tegye a dolgát az ágya körül, majd ugyanúgy hang nélkül fogadta el a levest, amit Potter behozott az éjjeli szekrényére. A barna hajú boszorkány meg az egykori hős odakinn a konyhában, kettesben ettek, meg sem invitálták maguk közé Dracót, akinek kicsit rosszul esett, hogy nem törődtek vele. Vacsora után befelé fordult a fal felé, tüntetőleg, mint egy haragos gyerek, és igyekezett kizárni elméjéből Granger csacsogását.  
Álmából edénycsörgés rázta fel, álmosan bámult egy pillanatra Potter ágya fölé hajló arcába. Megint csak egy félmosolyt kapott a zöld szeműtől, aki homlokához érintette a kezét, majd elégedetten biccentett, hogy Draco nem volt lázas. Aludj - formálta némán szájával a parancsot Potter, és Draco szót fogadott, ez egyszer lázongás nélkül.  
  
  
_ *~*~*~*~*~*

Egy éjszakából kettő lett, kettőből egy hét, hét napból egy hónap. Harry nem kérdezte Andromédától, hogy át akarja-e hívni magához lakni Dracót, csak elfogadta, hogy volt diáktársa nála maradt. Persze az együttlakás minden volt, csak zökkenőmentes nem az elején, mikor nem volt még két fürdő, mikor még nem voltak saját ruhái a szőkének – valójában Harrytől kapta kölcsön őket örökbe, illetve mikor Ron először jött át Harry házában, hogy elmondja Dracónak, hogy állnak az ügyei.  
Szó szerint álltak, igazság szerint el sem kezdte vizsgálni senki sem, hogy ki volt az ifjabb Malfoy támadója. Nem akadt egy auror sem, aki figyelmet szentelt volna panaszának, amit Ron előbb zavartan vallott be, majd parázs vitába kezdtek, szokás szerint, diákkorukat idézve. Hermione és Harry közbelépése választotta szét, a kis híján tettlegességbe fordult vitát, aztán a boszorkány még fájdalmasabb témáról kezdett beszélni.  
Draco elvesztett mindent a háború után, és a szegénységet csak koronázta az árvaság. Elvileg Lucius Malfoy csak dementorcsókra ítéltetett, de nagyjából egy hónappal az után, hogy elvesztette lelkét, valószínűleg az életuntság és a börtön nyirkossága együtt végzett vele. Senki sem ellenőrizte, hogy mire készült Narcissa Malfoy, mikor kiadták neki férje holttestét…  
Harry, amíg él valószínűleg sosem felejti el Androméda könnyben úszó arcát, aki rátalált halott testvérére. Az asszony nem csak nővérét siratta, hanem magát is, amiért egyedüli Blackként maradt életben, és ezért Harry nem tudta hibáztatni, hiszen azonos volt balsorsuk. A kórház után Androméda segített neki, míg testvére temetését intézte, és addig ő is viszonozhatta az asszony jótéteményét, vigyázott Teddyre, akivel némasága ellenére jól kijött Vagy pont azért élvezte a kisgyerek a társaságát, mert Harry mellett bátran zajonghatott, volt állandó hallgatósága. Andoméda egyedül döntött úgy, hogy nem értesíti Dracót anyja haláláról, de ez a körülményeket figyelembe véve érthető is volt. Harry is tartott volna attól, hogy az ifjabb Malfoy is utána hal szüleinek, hiszen jóformán semmi nem várta a börtönön túl. Szó szerint semmi, egy darab ruhát, egy tankönyvet se hagyott meg a Minisztérium, mindent elkoboztak az egykori óriási Malfoy vagyonból jóvátétel gyanánt. Számos félvér varázsló volt, akinek rokonai megsérültek, netán meghaltak halálfalók támadásai alatt, és jó néhány Wizengamot tag hallgatólagos beleegyezésével, mire Androméda tudomást szerzett a készülő vagyon elkobzásról, addigra lefoglalták a kúriát, kiüríttették a széfeket.  
  
Lassan tanulták meg egymást elviselni, Draco első ébredéskori nyeglesége tovatűnt, mikor ráébredt, hogy mennyire megváltoztak életkörülményei, és pláne akkor, amikor rájött, hogy össze kellett fognia Harryvel, nagynénjével, de még Hermionéval is, ha boldogulni akart valahogyan. Harryt nem zavarta, ha mágia nélkül kellett valamit megoldania, de szemmel láthatóan az ifjú Malfoy mindent el bírt viselni, csak a pálcanélküliséget nem. Talán más szemében ostobaságot művelt, mikor egy reggel szó nélkül a szőke éjjeliszekrényére tette annak régi pálcáját, amit még a háború alatt zsákmányolt el tőle. Draco arca leírhatatlanul döbbent volt, majd egy napi téblábolásába került, mire megköszönte Harrynek a varázseszközt. Kimondatlan maradt persze köztük, hogy Harry ezzel bizalmat is szavazott a szőkének. Ismerte jól, túl alaposan, hogy milyen érzés, ha kihúzódik a talaj az ember lába alól, és őszintén, senkinek nem kívánta azt a keserű sorsot, ami vele esett meg.  
A szőkét csak egy dolog miatt volt nehéz elviselni, iszonyatosan hangulatember volt. Talán a gyász, a szegénység, a kiszolgáltatottság is adott hozzá a nehéz viselkedéséhez, de általában egy depresszív, mélabús lelkiállapotban töltötte napjait, bezárkózva a szobájába. Harry egy hét után unta meg, hogy behordja a másiknak az ételt, elvárta Dracótól, hogy jöjjön ki enni a konyhába, az étkezések idejére. Ebből úgy négynaponta nehézségek támadtak, mert a szőke egyszerűen bezárta a szobaajtót, és nem volt hajlandó kifáradni enni. Az első alkalommal Harry úgy megrémült, hogy értesítette Andromédát és Hermionét is, amiért aztán egész ebéd alatt hallgathatták, ahogy Draco gúnyolja megmentői természetét, a griffendélesek állandó tettrekészségét, és azt, hogy mindenbe beleütik az orrukat. Nemcsak a két boszorkány sértődött meg, Harry is elég távolságtartó viselkedést vett fel Dracóval szemben, holott érezte, hogy a szőke csak a fájdalmát próbálja álcázni sündisznó-szerű hozzáállásával. Még emlékezett rá, hogy önmaga is mennyire utálta a világot, mikor úgy érezte cserbenhagyták, mikor rájött, hogy nem lesz a sorsa meseszerűen boldog vég.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*

  
_Ebédidő volt, a griffendéles hős már kinn csörgött a konyhában az evőeszközökkel, de ma sem tudta Dracót érdekelni a házigazdája ténykedése, inkább befordult a fal felé, és lenémította a szobáját, hogy ne is hallja a másikat._  
_Potter háza általában csendes volt, habár ha emlékei nem csaltak, akkor a kúria is inkább zajtalan volt, a házimanók némán végezték dolgukat, szülei pedig hangtalanul húzódtak be szobáikba. Dracónak a magány nem volt újdonság, az egyedüllét végigkísérte életét, csak a boldogtalanság, a kilátástalanság, amit érzett, az volt új élmény. Ha eszébe jutottak Weasley menyét semmitmondó szavai, amelyekkel saját auror fajtáját mentegette, fel tudott volna robbanni dühében, azonban a véráruló semmi volt a kis mitugrász koboldokhoz képest.  
„Akkor kellett volna ellenvetést tenniük, amikor a Minisztérium megindította az eljárást. Utólagosan nem tudnak visszaadni egyetlen knútot sem, egyébként is ez irányú igényét a Mágiaügyi Miniszternek kell engedélyeznie, és a Wizengamottnak kell jóváhagynia.”Ezen az alapon azt is rávéshették volna Draco karjára, hogy koldus…  
Meglazította nyakán Potter szúrós pamutpólóját, és újabb emlékképbe merült, evés helyett. Teddy jutott eszébe, ahogy felnézett rá, legelőször, mikor találkoztak. Egy hete lehetett Potter házában, és túl volt egy veszekedésen a hőssel, nagynénjével meg Grangerrel arról, hogy mennyire egészségtelen Draco állapotában, ha bezárkózik, ha nem eszik. Nem érdekelte a véleményük, kicsit sem tudta megingatni elhatározását, hogy bizony ő halálra fogja magát éheztetni, hiszen minek éljen egy olyan világban, ahol senki nem szereti őt. A kisfiú koraérett mondat: „Én szeretlek”, szíven találta, hiszen mit láthatott benne a gyerek? Aztán kimondta a varázsszót, ami elnémította a többi felnőttet: „Te olyan vagy, mint én. Egyedül vagy.”  
Androméda és Potter válasza, miszerint sem Teddy, sem Draco nincs egyedül, mert ők vigyáznak rájuk teljesen elképesztette a régen gőgös Malfoy csemetét.     
Nagynénje érzelmei érthetőek voltak, de hogy felkeltette Potter veleszületett védelmezési ösztönét, és tartósan meg tudta azt tartani, tulajdonképpen minden egyes a házban töltött nap csodálkozásra késztette Dracót. Merthogy – és ezt ha másnak, hát magának be kellett vallania -  minden volt, csak kedves nem Potterrel, sőt néha türelmetlenné tette, hogy nincs hangja a másiknak, várnia kell míg lekörmöli mondatait a mindig magánál hordozott jegyzetfüzetbe. Eltartott vagy két hétig mire ráeszmélt, hogy hiányolja a hős felvágós nyelvét, hogy a szócsatáik igenis sokat jelentettek neki diákkorukban, és boldog lenne, ha akár egy pillanatra is meghallhatná a másik hangját. Még álmodott is erről, ahogy Potter őt szólítja…  
  
_

_Keze önkéntelenül a pálcájára szorított, aztán tudatosan nézett rá a tenyerében fekvő fadarabra. Potter egy hete adta vissza neki a varázseszközt, egyetlen sornyi írás nélkül, komolyan belenézve Draco szemébe. Párszor meg akarta neki köszönni, talán nem is a pálcát, inkább a lehetőséget, hogy újra varázsolhatott, amivel rögvest élt is. Átszínezte saját ízlése szerint az ágyneműjét, a fal színét, felvarázsolta az északi félgömb csillagképét a plafonra úgy, ahogy annak idején édesanyja tette azt, a kúriában lévő hálószobájában. Eddig csak egyszer volt látogatóban Androméda házában, de ott Teddy ágya felett ugyanúgy meglátta halványan a csillagok képét, mint a magáé felett, tehát ösztönösen választott egy tradíciót, amit mindkét Black lány követett.  
Lendített egyet a pálcával, felragyogtak az apró kis fények a mennyezeten, közülük is kiemelkedett a Sárkány. Valaha, kisgyerekként azt hitte, ha ennyire híres dologról kapta a nevét, az védettséget biztosít számára egész életében, de most csak könnybe lábadt a szeme, ahogy egyre erősebben bámulta a fényeket.  
A kopogás az ajtaján teljesen váratlanul érte, úgy látszik annyira a fényekre összpontosított, hogy leeresztette a védelmét. Potter még egyet kopogott, aztán sóhajtott egyet, és Draco hallotta, ahogy távolodnak léptei az ajtajától.  
Egy pillanatig még felbámult, majd hirtelen elhatározással sötétségbe borította a plafont, és kisietett enni. Nem hal meg, ma még nem, de lehet az is, hogy soká. Anyja nem hiába nevezte el az egyik legerősebb varázslényről, akit a koboldok is hiába tartottak láncra verve a Gringotts mélyén, kis segítséggel, Potter és barátai segítségével a vak sárkány nemcsak hogy kiszabadult börtönéből, de alaposan vissza is ütött a nyereségvadász koboldnépségnek.  
Mosolyogva ült le enni, házigazdája alaposan rá is csodálkozott arckifejezésén.  
\- Semmi, csak rájöttem, hogy szeretem a nevem – válaszolta Draco, a ki nem mondott kérdésre. Mire megette az első falatot, Potter elébe tolta jegyzetfüzetét. „Én is” állt a hevenyészett macskakaparás a papíron. Draco érezte, hogy elpirul, de a másik komolyan nézett vissza rá, majd meglepő módon elmosolyodott.  
\- Leírnád nekem, hogyan szabadítottátok ki a sárkányt a Gringottsból? – kérdezte halkan, még mielőtt meg tudta volna magát állítani. De a fekete hajú nem bánta kíváncsiságát, csak bólintott egyet, majd intett az ennivaló felé.  
\- Persze, ráér vacsora után – kapott észbe Draco, és fura módon megint elpirult a tapintatlansága miatt. Micsoda vendég ő, vagy hisztizik, vagy követelőzik, szépeket gondolhat róla Potter. – És köszönöm. A vacsorát is, meg mindent – suttogta a másik felé. Nem szokott hozzá, hogy neki kell megköszönnie bármit is, nem mert a házigazdájára nézni, de Potter reakcióját álmában sem tudta volna kitalálni.  
Egy kéz borította kézfejét, Potteré. Felpillantott és az asztal másik feléről ragyogó zöld szempár tulajdonosa nevetett rá hangtalanul, miközben megszorította Draco kezét.. A szőke bármit megadott volna azért, hogy tényleg hallhassa Potter hangját, amint ránevet, felszabadultan, melegen, barátsággal.  
  
_ *~*~*~*~*~* _  
  
_ \- Harry, nem akarom elkiabálni, de lehet, hogy találtam valamit – Hermione hangja ellentmondott az előző mondatának, izgatott volt, felfűtött, telis tele lelkesedéssel. Harry még egy pillantást vetett a nappali másik részében sakkozó és meglepően higgadtnak tűnő Ron Draco párosára, aztán követte barátnőjét a konyhába.  
\- Aisza, a sors istennője, hallottál már róla? – hadarta gyorsan barátnője, de választ se nagyon várva fojtatta: - Aisza, az emberi sors, az ember maga formálta sorsa-istennője, akivel szemben az ember csupán önkényesen, büszkeségből, vagy szenvedélyből cselekszik, nem szükségképpen – legalábbis valahogy így tudnám lefordítani a lényegét. Ő volt az egyik Moira, a sorsistennők közül az, aki elvágta a halandók életének fonalát, de Homérosz szerint ő Zeusz akarata, aki az ész és jog szerinti világrendet felügyeli. Tudsz még követni, mert egy kicsit zavaros az egész… Szóval eredeti ógörög szerint ez az Aisza talán egy démon volt, egy olyan erő, amelyiket befolyásolni lehet, hogy mikor legyen vége valaki életének. Kellő áldozattal, ezen vér áldozatot kell érteni, hajlandó teljesíteni egy kérésedet, vagyis valamiféle sötét varázslat, mágia, ami segíthet, rombolhat. Miért érdekes ez neked? Mert a mondák szerint alkut köthetsz Aiszával, ha véreddel áldozol neki, és kérhetsz tőle valamit.  
  
Harry megdöbbenve bámult barátnőjére, aki évtizedek óta megvetette a sötét mágiát, ellenezte annak legkisebb használatát is, és most mégis egy ilyesféle bizonytalan forráshoz fordulna csak azért… miért is pontosan? _Mire lenne ez nekem jó?_ írta le jegyzetfüzetébe, mire Hermione még nagyobb izgatottsággal magyarázott tovább:  
\- A hangod, visszakérnénk tőle a hangodat.  
Harry még inkább meglepődött a válaszon, aztán eltöprengett a lehetőségeken. Beszélhetne újra, kényelmesebben élhetne, de pontosan hogy is működik az egész?  
\- Mio elmesélte neked, hogy mit talált? – kérdezte Ron a nappali ajtóban állva. Mellette Draco támasztotta az ajtókeretet, és kérdően vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
\- Biztosan működne, vagy legalábbis nagyobb esély van arra, hogy működjön, minthogy nem, ezt a bátyád és McGalagony professzor asszony is elmondta már – fordult bosszúsan a boszorkány párja felé.  
\- Attól, hogy szerinte viszonylag veszélytelen bájital, tehát nem okozhat még nagyobb károsodást Harry hangszálainak, mint Greyback tette, nem mondta azt, hogy biztosan működni fog, csak lehetséges – ezt állította. Te szeretnéd, ha sikerülne – válaszolta Ron.  
\- Persze, hogy szeretném! Nyilván Harry sem akar egész életében néma lenni, ha van lehetőség arra, hogy változtasson ezen, vagy nem? – kiáltotta felindultan Hermione.  
\- Miről van szó pontosan? – kérdezett közbe Draco, mert látta, hogy Harry még mindig magába fordulva latolgatja esélyeit inkább, és nem fog egyhamar döntésre jutni, amiért nem is kárhozhatta őt senki.  
A fekete hajú varázsló feltűnés nélkül elfordult a többiektől, készített egy csésze teát magának, míg meggondolta barátnője kérdését. Greyback annak idején alapos munkát végzett rajta, kicsit sem volt hozzá kedve, hogy még egy varázserővel bíró embert a torka közelébe eresszen, ezzel mindig gondja volt a Mungóban is. Csak egy gyógyítója volt, Hermione oktató professzora, de az elmúlt évben őt se látogatta meg, hiszen nem volt miért. Vajon megbízhat-e most egy ilyen kétséges származású, több ezer éves poros pergamenben, vagy egy újabb sötét bűbájt szabadít magára.  
_Kérek egy nap gondolkodási időt, és el akarom olvasni előre, hogy miből áll a bájital, mit kell majd kiállnom, ha vállalom_ – írta végül válaszul Hermionénak, aki egy fejbólintás után elé varázsolta a kért pergameneket.  
\- Én is átolvashatom majd őket? – kérdezte tőle Draco, miután barátai elmennek. Harry csak a másik elé tolta a papírlapokat, és újra elmerengett a kínálkozó lehetőségen.  
\- Ha jól értem, akkor a véreden kívül kell még pár emlékkép is, amiket bele kell keverni ebbe az esszenciába… vajon kinek az emlékei lesznek ezek? – töprengett el hangosan Draco, míg Harry csodálkozva nézett rá, hogy vajon miért érdekli ez a másikat annyira.  
\- Néha furcsa volt, hogy nem tudtál beszélni, most az lesz különös, ha majd tudsz – vallotta meg a szőke, bár elfordította tekintetét.  
_Te megtennéd?_ – tette fel a kérdést Harry, és fürkészően vizsgálta a kék szemeket, amik felemelték pillantásukat a jegyzetfüzetéből.  
\- Utálok mindenféle fogyatékosságot, igen, megtenném, azonnal – válaszolta a másik, majd elvörösödött. – Ezt nem úgy értettem, Harry, kérlek…  
  
De a fekete hajú varázsló már nem hallgatott hátra, megsebzett szívvel pattant fel a kanapéról és viharzott be szobájába. Az elmúlt hetekben a szőke társasága jelentette az egyetlen üdítő pontot az amúgy elkeserítő életében, de ez csak látszat volt, a másik előző elszólása szerint.  
Nincs más választása tehát, ha még az egykori ellenfele is csak reménytelen esetnek tartja őt, felhasználja Hermione bájitalát, alkut köt Aiszával, a sorssal.  
Ennél kilátástalanabb már aligha lehet az élete.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ha valakit általában hibáztatott életében, akkor Potter elég gyakran volt a vétkesek között, de most csak magára haragudhatott Draco. Egy hete került szóba legelőször az a csodás bájital, ami majd visszaadja a fekete hajú varázsló hangját, és azóta kerüli őt a másik, mert elszólta magát, mert egy pillanatra nem gondolkozott, csak a száját jártatta. Pedig Dracónak hiányzott házigazdája társasága, még ha néma is volt az idegesítő fekete hajú, valamiért könnyű volt vele, egyszerűen tudta értelmezni a másik mozdulatait. Már nem ettek együtt, Potter csak otthagyta neki az ételt a konyhában, állandóan behúzódott a hálószobájába, ezért Dracónak volt ideje eltöprengeni azon, hogy relatíve milyen jó dolga volt eddig. Lassan két hónapja szabadult az Azkabanból, vagyon nélkül, koldusszegényen, de karján a halálfaló tetoválással igen kevés esélye lett volna az életre még a varázslók között is, hát még kinn, a mugli világban. Senki sem kereste őt, régi barátai, diáktársai elköltöztek külföldre, apja egykori üzlettársai felbontatlanul küldték vissza leveleit, bezárult körülötte minden lehetőség, kivéve nagynénjét, és Pottert.  
Talán pofátlanság volt Draco részéről, hogy hetek óta a másiknál élt, egyetlen knútot sem tudott fizetségként felajánlani, és még össze is törte a kezdődő barátságos viszonyukat meggondolatlan mondatával. De ez volt az igazság, illetve tényleg csak régen idegesítette, undorította mások fogyatékossága, Pottert egyetlen pillanatra nem tartotta kevesebbnek attól, hogy éppen nem szólalt meg. Elég volt csak ránéznie, a zöld szemek közvetítették felé gazdájuk hangulatát, ha valakinek, hát a fekete hajú varázslónak igazán beszédes, kifejező tekintete volt. És persze ismerte, jól ismerte már a másik testbeszédét is, diákkorukban éppen elégszer csatáztak testközelben a kviddics közben, hogy tudja, mikor melyik oldalra lép, fordul majd a másik, hová tart, milyen gondolatai lehetnek. Ezt a sértett magatartást is ismerte a másiktól, Potter elzárkózott, magába fordult, inkább elkerülte Dracót, mintsem lehetőséget adjon a csípős modorának újabb megnyilatkozására.  
Amíg így magára maradt, legalább volt rá lehetősége, hogy elgondolkozzon, mi fog megváltozni, ha Potter újra beszélhet majd, bár a hangja közel sem lesz a régi, erről Greyback gondoskodott. Draco nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy Aisza, a sorsistennő hogyan hat majd Potter hangjára, csak ellazítja az izmokat, vagy éppen felerősíti azokat, a fekete hajú agyában szabadítja fel a gátlásokat, esetleg egy aprócska Potter hangon beszélő szellemet idéz a másik torkába? Mindegy is volt, az volt a lényeg, hogy a varázsló újra teljes értékű életet élhet, nem úgy, mint ő.  
  
_

_-Harry? Itt vagy? – Androméda hangja felerősítve szólt a kandallóból, és Draco csendben várta, hogy házigazdája kimenjen a nappalliba. De mivel ez nem történt meg, egy-két perc után sem, ő lépett ki szobájából, és sietett megnyugtatni nagynénjét.  
\- Draco, hol van Harry?  
\- Nem tudom, bezárkózott a szobájába.  
\- Megint? Vajon mi történhetett vele, az utóbbi időszakban nem volt már kedélybeteg – töprengett Androméda hangosan.  
\- Azt hiszem, én. Vagyis, én mondtam valamit, amit nem kellett volna, ezért kerül engem is, és mindenki mást is – vallotta be az igazságot Draco.  
\- Draco – nézett csalódottan nagynénje. – Mit mondtál?  
\- Azt, hogy utálom a fogyatékosokat – felelte elvörösödve, míg az asszony szörnyülködő, hitetlenkedő hangot hallatott. – De megbántam, illetve Pottert én nem tartom csökkent értékűnek, vagy hülyének attól még, hogy nem beszél – hadarta tovább Draco.  
\- Akkor miért nem mondod meg neki? Vagy miért nem kértél elnézést?- faggatta nagynénje.  
\- Hiszen, ha szóba állna velem… - kezdte Draco.  
\- Ott áll mögötted – mondta Androméda, majd Potterhez intézte a szavait – Örülök, hogy látlak Harry. Holnap nem leszek ott a nagy napodon, de Hermione elkérte az én emlékeimet is a hangodról, bár csak keveset beszéltünk akkor este egymással. Jó éjszakát drágáim, béküljetek meg egymással, jó, ha kérhetem? Mi egy család vagyunk, és nekem szükségem van mindkettőtökre.  
  
_

_Draco félve nézett fel a kanapéra leülő Potterre, aki elgondolkozva meredt vissza rá. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon mennyit hallott meg a másik, vagy egyáltalán érdekli-e még a fekete hajút az ő barátsága, amire most már, hogy nem volt annyira nyilvánvaló, törekedett volna. Habár ez hazugság volt, súgta szívében egy kis hang, gyerekkora óta, mióta először halotta és mesének gondolta a kis túlélő történetét, vágyott megismerni Pottert. És így, ahogy voltak, összezárva, egymásra utalva, egymásra hagyatkozva, hogy ne legyen ott senki más, főleg ne Weasley, vagy Granger.  
De akkor se bírta kimondani a szót, csak a kezét nyújtotta Potter jegyzetfüzetéért, és abba írta le. „Bocsáss meg, sajnálom!” Elvörösödve adta vissza a papírt, mire Potter megint kutatóan nézett rá.  
\- Kérlek – erőtlenül, szinte suttogva mondta ki a szót, de ez végre hatott a másikra, mert a kezét nyújtotta Draco felé. Ahogy megfogta, megszoríthatta végre, sok év várakozás után Potter tenyerét, csak magában fogadta meg, nem hangosan, hogy igyekszik soha többé nem megbántani a másikat. Ez a barátság, ez a család az egyetlen, amije van a világon, ami reményt adhat neki az új életre, és kincsként fogja őrizni azt.  
  
_ *~*~*~*~*~*

Harry nem egyszerűen ideges vagy izgatott volt, rettegett az előtte álló megpróbáltatásoktól. Napok óta azon töprengett, persze amikor nem jutott eszébe Draco sértése, hogy milyen nagyszerű élmény lesz újra beszélnie, és hogy mekkora segítség lesz mindennapi életében is az, hogy ki tudja mondani a varázsszavakat. Habár sok varázsigét megtanult beszéd nélkül használni, volt számos olyan is, amelyhez mindenképpen kellettek a szavak. Például a gyógyító varázsigéket hangosan ki kellett mondani, nem volt elég rájuk gondolni, ezért Harry több mugli elsősegélydobozt is tartott házában, különböző helyiségekben, egy esetleges baleset elhárításra. Ez jelenleg elég hasznos különcség volt részéről, mert Ron meglehetősen veszélyes helyen, a torkánál készül megvágni Harry nyakát, míg Hermione majd varázslattal begyűjti a kellő számú vércseppet, amit a bájital megkövetel, és Draco meg ugrik bekötözni Harry nyakát Ronnal együttműködve.  
Az élete egy jó félórán belül újra megváltozik, ha Hermione és Draco végre abbahagyják vitájukat, amit állítólag mindketten éppen Harry érdekében tesznek.  
\- Egyszerűen elképesztő, hogy mennyire nem emlékeztek Potter hangjára rendesen! – kiáltotta Draco.  
\- Miért, tulajdonképpen mit is hiányolsz belőle? Miért nem vagyunk elég jó emlékezőtehetséggel megáldva? – kérdezett vissza felpaprikázott hangon Hermione.  
\- A szenvedélyt, a tüzet. Potternek sosem volt ilyen lapos, unalmas hangja, sokkal izgalmasabban, erőteljesebben beszélt mindig is – vágta rá a szőke.  
Szavai nyomán beálló csendben jól hallatszódott ziháló lélegzetvétele, Harry elképedve bámulta az általában hűvösen, nyugodtan viselkedő varázslót.  
\- Szóval azt szeretnéd, ha a te emléked is belekerülne a bájitalba? – érdeklődött meghökkenve Ron.  
\- Igen – felelte csendesen Draco.  
\- Harry, mit szólsz hozzá? – kérdezte a boszorkány, de a fekete hajú varázsló válaszadás helyett egyelőre azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a szőke exmardekárost bámulta, aki persze szokás szerint mindenhová igyekezett nézni, csak Harryre nem. De azután egy pillanatra végre Harryre emelte tekintetét, és a fekete hajú varázsló intett a másik felé, hogy helyezze bele a bájitalkeverékbe az emlékét róla.  
\- Mehet a menet? – érdeklődött Ron, túl közel lépve Harryhez. Hermione felemelte pálcáját, nekikezdett a kántálásnak, ’ _Quod per sortem datus est nobis, et nos fecimus’_ , a fekete hajú meg hiába volt egykor Világmegmentő, behunyta a szemeit, míg barátja kést szegezett nyakához. Csak apró fájdalom volt az egész, semeddig se tartott a kín, és egy pár gondos kéz már be is kötözte a sebét.  
\- Nincs baj, kinyithatod a szemed – Draco Harry fülébe súgta a mondatot, mire felpattant a zöld tekintet és közelről bámulta meg a kéket.  
\- Készen van, megihatod – szólt egy perc múltán a boszorkány, és mindenki hátralépett, várta a bájital hatását, amelynek ha mindent jól csináltak, azonnal kellett hatnia.  
Bíborszínű volt a keverék, enyhén mentaillatú a varázsital, felszínén mintha Harry közelről rátekintve szavakat látott volna kirajzolódni, a mágikus varázsszavakat. „ _Quod per sortem datus est nobis, et nos fecimus Aisza” –_ gondolta Harry, és újra lehunyta szemét, míg lehörpintette a csodagyógyitalt.  
  
\- Nos? – Hermione hangja sürgető volt, de Harry szemeit kinyitva a másik két barátját is izgatottságot, szorongást látott.  
\- Nos, köszönöm – válaszolta rekedten, a többiekre mosolyogva. A következő pillanatban Ron és Mio egyszerre ugrottak a nyakába, de Harry egyre csak mögéjük nézett, egy szőke fiatalember mosolygó, boldogságot sugárzó, csinos arcára.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Potter boldog volt, hol csendesen elégedett, hol hangosan, kirobbanóan nevetős, mintha a kacagásával feledtetni akarta volna az elmúlt két év némaságát. Draco azon kapta magát, hogy újra ébredéstől alvásig a fekete hajú mellett tölti napját, és ez egyáltalán nem zavarja, sőt kívánja a másik társaságát. Nagynénje és Teddy mindjárt a bájital alkalmazása utáni napon meglátogatták Pottert, és olyan volt a napjuk, mintha tényleg egyetlen családdá nőtték volna ki magukat. Kicsit furcsa gyülekezet voltak így négyen, de Andoméda természetes kedvessége, a hároméves kisfiú lelkesedése, Draco gúnyra hajlamos stílusa jól kiegészítette Potter kezdeti sutaságát. Akkor még halkabban örült a volt griffendéles, de egy hét alatt lassan leengedett belőle a feszültség, és állandó félmosollyal járt kelt az arcán a házban. Dracónak eddig nem tűnt fel, de folyton szólt a rádió a konyhában, és a fekete hajú elég gyakran dúdolgatott magában mialatt tett-vett. Először véletlenül csatlakozott hozzá, meg is bámulta őt Potter, de aztán csak kacagott egyet, és hangosan énekelte tovább az éppen sugárzott mugli dalt. Draco meglepődve konstatálta, hogy ő is tudja a bugyuta szöveget, a házban töltött két hónap alatt fülébe másztak a régen lenézett varázstalanok slágerei, sőt egyes zenekarokat meg is kedvelt. Ha a szülei meglátták volna, ahogy Potterrel együtt dalolászik, akkor biztos fejmosást kapott volna apjától, de valahogy minden előzetes szándékosság nélkül, egyik este alaposan felöntöttek a garatra, megünnepelték kettesben Potter hangját. Másnap macskajajosan ébredtek mindketten, a fekete hajú be is rekedt az előző esti énekléstől, amiért Granger indokoltan lehordta őket, mikor megvizsgálta Potter torkát.  
  
\- Ne piszkálj Mio, tudom, hogy igazad van, túlzásba vittem, de akkor is ki kellett eresztenem a gőzt – mondta neki a varázsló, mire barátnője minden teketória nélkül egy napra eltiltotta a beszédtől. Potter csak vonogatta a vállát, és nagyokat vigyorgott Dracóra, aki szintén jókat mosolygott a két barát reakcióján, holott reggel felkeléskor, mikor a másik alig bírt megszólalni, ő is megijedt.  
\- Te se vigyorogj annyira, legalább neked lenne eszed, ha már Harrynek nincs – fordult felé Granger szidalma.  
\- Nyugi, Mio, Draco nem tehet semmiről – kelt védelmére Potter, mire barátnője még jobban megdorgálta.  
\- Neked most tilos beszélned, Dracóra meg ráfér egy kis eligazítás – pattogott szokásos stílusában a boszorkány, észre sem véve, hogy keresztnevén szólította egykori ellenfelét.  
Egy halom utasítással látta el Dracót arra nézve, hogy mit ehet-ihat Potter, és mit nem, aztán szélvészként elviharzott, hogy utána nézzen, visszafordulhat-e Aisza adománya. Draco tisztán látta Potter arcán a félelmet, ami erre a mondatra elfogta, de barátnője nem vette észre a másik aggodalmas arcát.  
\- Nem lesz semmi baj, biztos vagyok benne – lépett oda az elkomorodott arcú varázslóhoz Draco. – Főzök neked egy kamillateát, te addig ülj le kicsit – irányította a kanapé felé a másikat.  
Mire megitták a meleg főzetet, mindketten megnyugodtak, és Potter újra mosolygott. Elővarázsolta jegyzetfüzetét, körmölt bele valamit, aztán mosolyogva Draco felé nyújtotta.  
’Mit szólnál egy spagettihez ebédre? Segítek megcsinálni!’ – állt a füzetben a javaslat.  
\- De hang nélkül, zene nélkül, rendben? – felelte hangosan Draco, mire Potter bűnbánóan elmosolyodott.  
\- Na, akkor irány a konyha – adta ki a jelszót Draco és kezét nyújtotta a másiknak, hogy segítsen neki felállni, bele se gondolva, hogy nem a lábai sérültek meg Potternek. De a fekete hajú varázsló elfogadta a kezét, és Draco kicsit erőteljesebben húzta meg őt, mint ahogy szánta.  
Mindenesetre Potter Draco karjaiban találta magát, egy pillanatra kis híján vissza is dőltek mindketten a kanapéra, de aztán csak talpon maradtak. Egymásba kapaszkodva, egymás szemébe meredve.  
  
Csak este az ágyában fekve jött arra rá, hogy legalább három éve nem volt ennyire senkihez közel, mint Potterhez, sem testi, sem lelki értelemben. Ölelkezésük emléke megbizsergette testét, és nem csodálta, hogy a fekete hajú is nagyon csendes, elmélázó volt egész délután. Dracónak nem volt újdonság, hogy egy férfi jobban felizgatja, mint egy nő, habár diákként mind Blaise Zambini, mind Pansy Parkinson társaságát élvezhette.  
Nem tudta, hogy jól teszi-e, amit tenni akart, de kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy Potter vajon gondol-e úgy rá, ahogy ő most, tenyerét megduzzadt férfiasságára simítva, és vajon akarna, tudna, szeretne belemenni egy kapcsolatba vele, vagy az egész fizikai vonzódásuk csak az összezártságuk természetes eredménye. Azonban miután elmúlt eufóriája, úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálkozik testnyelven tudtára adni a másiknak, hogy mennyire nem közömbös iránta.  
_  
*~*~*~*~*~*

Valami megváltozott. Nem tudta volna megmondani, még akkor sem, ha igazságszérummal vallatják, de érezte, ahogy feszültség vibrál köztük a levegőben Dracóval. Tudatosabban járt kelt a másik a házban, meggyógyult és barátságosabb lett vele, ezt érezte Harry, vagy egyszerűen álmait kezdte átvinni a valóságra, nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani. Annyit érzett biztosan, hogy jó volt egykori ellenfelével az élet, egyre oldottabban, egymásra hangoltan kezdtek együtt élni, szinte rutinszerűvé vált az együttlakásuk. Androméda és Teddy hetente kétszer érkeztek vendégségbe, míg Hermione és Ron általában csak hétvégén ugrottak be egy vacsorára, de minden vendéglátásra együtt készültek, minden főzést együtt végeztek el. Draco lassanként a köretekért, salátákért lett felelős, míg Harry a húsok, sütemények specialistája lett. Összehangolt mozgással, mondhatni táncolva, mindig dúdolgatva, énekelve, mosolyogva végezték el a konyhai munkát, barátai hétről-hétre megcsodálták, hogy Draco mennyire élvezi Harry mellett a segédszakács szerepét. Ezen a fekete hajú varázsló is mindig meglepődött, mint ahogy azon is, hogy a szőkét mennyire nem zavarja, ha kétkezi munkát végez a kertben. Persze sosem mutatott arra hajlamot, hogy egyedül kezdjen neki bárminek is, de ha Harry kiment a kertbe, oda követte, ha a konyhába, akkor oda.  
És ez nem volt elég, mert bár a társaságnak örült Harry, de Draco megőrjítette egy dologgal, hogy mennyire gyakran ért véletlenül hozzá. Ahogy elment mellette, és kezét rátette Harry karjára, vállára, hogy milyen gyakran simított le nemlétező szöszöket, bogarakat a mellkasáról, hogy mennyire szorosan, egész testüket összeérintve sétált el Harry mellett. A konyha volt a legrosszabb, nem elég, hogy lassanként, ahogy nyárba fordult az idő, amúgy is meleg volt odabenn, főzés közben, de Draco állandóan a csípőjét, derekát megfogva lépett arrébb, vagy hajolt fel-le a szekrénybe, hogy megkeressen valamit. Kikerülhetetlen volt a fizikai érintkezés, Harry egy-egy főzés után úgy érezte, hogy egész bőre ég, Draco viselkedése nyomán.

És mikor már azt hitte, hogy ennél jobban nem is tudná felbőszíteni őt a szőke, ha akarná sem, akkor felajánlotta neki a masszázst.  
\- Micsoda? – bámult a másikra értetlenül.  
\- Masszázs, Potter, ne mondd, hogy nem hallottál róla – felelte az idegesítő szőke kioktatóan. – Úgy vettem észre, hogy ideges vagy, tehát szívesen kimasszírozom a vállaidból, nyakadból a feszültséget, de ahogy így elnézlek, egy hátmasszázs is rád férne. Feküdj le a kanapéra, és bízd rám magad, értek hozzá.  
Harry, ha ez lehetséges, hát még zaklatottabb lett az ajánlattól, de semmi kibúvó nem jutott eszébe, hogy mire foghatná tiltakozását. Azt végül is nem mondhatja, hogy így is majd minden reggel arra ébred, hogy egy szőke Merlin csapásával álmodott, aki előző este úgy nyalta le a csokikrémet a kanaláról, hogy attól fél éjszaka ébren maradt. A háború előtt Ginnyvel képzelte el az életét, de mikor otthagyta őt barátnője Greyback bosszúja után, sokáig eszébe se jutott a szex. De azt nem tagadhatta, talán mindig is érezte, tudta, hogy Draco Malfoy vonzó, vékonysága szexis, és miután közelebbről megismerte, megkedvelte a személyiségét is. Igaz, hogy szarkasztikus humora volt a másiknak, hogy nem beszélték meg sosem, ami a háborúban történt, hogy kerülték Dumbledore, Voldemort, de még Piton nevét is. Harry nem tudta, vajon elhagyta-e a szőke a régi előítéleteit, akár muglikat illetően, de akár a mugli származású varázslókat illetően, csak azt tudta, hogy több mint három hónapja éltek együtt, és élvezték a kialakult barátságukat. Legalábbis Harry lassacskán odáig volt a szőkéért, azon vette észre magát, hogy tudja, mit fog mondani Draco, mikor vendégül látták barátait, és készakarva fordul a másik felé, meghagyva neki a poén lehetőségét, még akkor is, ha Ront fel fogja idegesíteni. De voltak apró közös vicceik is, amit régebbi társai nem értettek, vagy dalok, amik felhangoztak a konyhai rádióból, amire összenéztek Dracóval, és ezek a pillanatok megbizsergették a szívét.

\- No, meddig várjak a válaszra? – hozta vissza a valóságba a szőke hangja Harryt, aki egy sóhaj után megadóan leült a kanapéra. – A hátadat, Potter, fordítsd felém a hátadat – utasította Draco, majd miután Harry végre engedelmeskedett, nekilátott feladatának.  
Biztos, erős mozdulatokkal dolgozott a szőke varázsló, Harry ki sem nézte a másikból az erőt, amit kifejtett, hiszen olyan vékony volt Draco keze is, hosszú, karcsú ujjakkal. Tényleg ellazult pár perc után, jólesően sóhajtozott, nyögött a masszázs alatt, mire a másik a füléhez hajolt.  
\- Tetszik? Akkor vedd le a pólód, és folytatom a hátadon is – A javaslattól Harry kis híján leesett a kanapéról, meg persze Draco hangjától, ahogy közvetlenül közelről megcsiklandozta a fülét. Szívdobogva meredt a másikra, jól tudva, ha most enged, és leveszi a pólóját, átengedi a hátát is Dracónak, akkor végképp kiderül számára is, hogy mit szeretne a másiktól. De félt attól, hogy elárulja magát is, Dracónak, egyetlen óvatlan mozdulattal, vagy hangosabb nyögéssel.  
\- Nem bízol bennem? – kérdezte halkan a szőke varázsló, és Harry olyan szívesen felelte volna, hogy nem erről van szó. De képtelen volt megszólalni, csak bámult a kék szemekbe, majd miután Draco kezébe vette az irányítást, és a pólója felé nyújt, hagyta, hadd vegye le a másik. Egyre gyorsabban vert a szíve, ahogy a szőke férfi szintén némán levette orráról a szemüvegét is, majd felállt, hogy Harry lefekhessen.  
  
Valahogy jelentősnek tűnt a pillanat, ahogy kutatóan egymásra néztek, azonban a fekete hajú férfi minden késztetése ellenére engedett a pillanat varázsának, és hasra feküdt a keskeny kanapén. Idegesen megrándult, mikor megérezte, hogy a másik föléül a csípőjének, és nem mellé, mint várta volna. Hihetetlenül intim volt kettőjük póza, amire nem számított sose, egyetlen férfitől sem hagyta volna, hogy ilyen közel kerüljön hozzá, de Draco teste forróságot árasztott, még nadrágon keresztül is, hiába nem ért hozzá. Volt köztük pár centi, nem támaszkodott rá a szőke, megtartotta terpeszben magát Harry feneke fölött, de a fekete hajúnak ez nem számított. Mindent elsöprő, érzéki élmény volt Draco Malfoy ilyen közelségben, szinte érezte, látta, ahogy mágiája kinyúlik, és összekapcsolódik a másikéval. Áttüzesedett a bőre, így felszisszent, mikor masszázsolajat öntött rá a másik, majd ismét a füléhez hajolva beszél.  
\- Ezt csináljuk rendesen, jó? – Csak egy pillanat volt, Harry maga sem tudta, hogy tényleg sugalmazott-e valamit a szőke, vagy csak ő képzelte bele, de aztán már mindegy is volt. Draco vékony ujjai bebarangolták, felfedezték a hátát, vállát, nyakát, egyszerre lazították el, és korbácsolták fel érzékeit annyira, hogy nadrágja kényelmetlenül megfeszült. Legszívesebben odadörzsölte volna ágyékát a kanapéhoz, mialatt a másik masszírozza, de inkább egy hangot sem mert kiadni, véresre harapta a száját, mintsem nyögjön egyet és leleplezze magát.  
\- Nem tetszik? – hajolt közel megint Draco, mire Harry kénytelen volt hátrapillantani.  
\- De, nagyon jó – válaszolta rekedten.  
\- Az jó, már féltem, hogy nem szereted, hogy hozzád érek, olyan csendben vagy – mondta a szőke mosolyogva, félreérthetetlenül.  
Harry azon kapta magát, hogy nem számít milyen kicsavarodott pózban néz fel a másikra, legszívesebben szájon csókolná a másikat. Dracót se nagyon zavarhatta ötlete, hiszen egyre mélyebben hajolt Harry felé, és közben folyamatosan simogatta a hátát.  
Visszafordíthatatlan egy pillanat volt, vibrált köztük a levegő, Harry már vett is egy nagyobb lélegzetet, és még feljebb emelte a fejét, mikor egy ismerős hang szólalt meg a kandalló felől.  
\- Harry, ott vagy? Vendéget hoztam – Ron hangja sem tűnt boldognak, de ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, ahogy Harry érezte magát. Fel tudott volna robbanni dühében, azonban két perc múlva még idegesebb volt Ron kísérője láttán.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*

_Akit egyszer a szerencse elhagyott, annak ritkán voltak sikerélményei, felhőtlenül boldog pillanatai, amiket kincsként őrizhetett a szívében, és ez fokozottan így volt Draco életében. Miután Potter visszanyerte a hangját, volt pár nap, amikor attól félt, hogy a Weasley szutyok, aki elhagyta a fekete hajú varázslót, visszapofátlankodik Potter életébe, de ahogy teltek a napok, Draco úgy nyugodott meg. Aztán összeölelkeztek és hirtelen már nem is számított Harry múltja, csak a megkezdett csábítási hadművelete, ami majdnem sikerrel járt. Legalábbis így visszatekintve, Draco úgy hitte, hogy Harry vonzódott hozzá, már kis híján elcsattant az a bizonyos első csók köztük, mikor megjelent a két idegesítő vörös hajú. Ron nem számított, előtte nem tagadta volna le vonzódását Potterhez, amit valószínűleg Granger már amúgy is észrevett, de az exbarátnő, az bizony problémát jelentett.  
Harry egyetlen szempillantás alatt lett a zavartból nagyon dühös, illetve ha Draco jól sejtette, még mindig bánkódott a Weasley lánnyal közös múltjukon. Ez pedig keresztbetett a szőke varázsló minden tervének, mert Ginevra látványa felingerelte a fekete hajút, és eszébe jutotta, hogy milyen élmény, ha el- és cserbenhagyják az embert. Egyet viszont nem tudott elérni a vörös hajú boszorka, Harry nem volt hajlandó kettesben beszélgetni vele.  
  
\- Bármit is akarsz mondani, minden barátom előtt megteheted, pláne mert ők többet törődtek velem az elmúlt két évben, mint te – tiltakozott Potter ritka erélyesen.  
\- Nem szívesen beszélek idegenek előtt, ezt meg kell értened Harry – próbálkozott Ginny Weasley.  
\- Ron a bátyád és a barátom, Draco pedig szintén a barátom és a keresztfiam egyetlen élő rokona a nagyanyján kívül. Mondhatsz, amit akarsz, hónapok óta egy fedél alatt élek vele, és köszönöm szépen egyszer sem óhajtott azért cserbenhagyni, mert nem tudtam beszélni – felelte a varázsló felettébb dühösen.  
\- De azért ő se a tetőtől talpig jófiú, igaz? Ki is mondta neked, hogy gyűlöli a fogyatékosokat? – firtatta a boszorkány.  
\- Én, én mondtam, hibáztam, elnézést kértem, hülye voltam – mondta Draco előlépve.  
– A te szádból azonban még most sem hallottam bocsánatkérést, pedig jóval nagyobbat hibáztál, mint Draco valaha – tette hozzá Harry.  
\- Pedig sajnálom, Harry, évek óta sajnálom, hogy elhagytalak – adta elő bűntudatos képpel a Weasley lány magát. Draco keze ökölbe szorult, kénytelen volt elfordulni, mert úgy feldühítette a nyilvánvaló hazugság.  
\- Karácsony után léptél le két éve, igaz? Mit is mondtál, hogy nem akartad elrontani az ünneplést, hogy előbb szólsz, ezért megvártad a karácsonyi parti végét, majd másnap reggel elkezdtél csomagolni. Két éve, hogy egyetlen szót sem szóltál hozzám, levelet, üzenetet nem küldtél, azt se tudom merre jártál, és most ideállsz, hogy sajnálod? – kiabálta mérgesen Potter.  
\- Harry, nyugodj le, tilos a hangodat megerőltetni, Hermione utasítása – szólt közbe Ron. – Neked meg mondtam, hogy semmi értelme idejönnöd, miért nem hittél nekem? – fordult a húgához.  
\- De ez nem lehet igaz, hogy tud ezzel a szemétládával együtt élni, aki éveken át megpróbálta megölni, meg rosszat mondott róla a háta mögött, nekem meg nem bír megbocsátani? – hisztizte Ginny. – Harry kérlek, én szeretlek téged, mindig téged szerettelek egyedül – odalépett Potterhez, megpróbálta megfogni a varázsló kezét.  
\- És mi a helyzet Deannel? Hermione szerint együtt vagytok, legalább egy éve, nemrég még a kezedet is megkérte – érdeklődte hátralépve Potter. Draco ösztönösen közelebb lépett a férfihez, míg az egészen addig hátrált, amíg egymás mellé értek.  
\- Nos, nem egészen úgy sikerültek a dolgok vele, ahogy elképzeltem – csúszott ki az igazság a Weasley szutyok száján.  
\- És gondoltad lecseréled a pasikat? Nem jött be az új, befogod a régit? – kérdezte gúnyosan Draco.  
\- Neked ehhez semmi közöd, és kikérem magamnak a célozgatást – sziszegte a boszorkány.  
\- Ginny, te szóltad el magad – mondta ki Harry – és jobb szeretném, ha nem jönnél többet ide.  
\- Miatta? – mutatott a boszorka Draco felé.  
\- Nem, hanem miattam – felelte neki a varázsló. – Volt idő, amikor hiányoztál, de azok a napok, hetek már elmúltak, és mindegy, hogy van hangom, vagy nincs, nem te vagy az, akire vágyok, akivel jól érzem magam.  
\- Ha megtudom, hogy rámozdulsz Harryre, akkor olyan denevérfül rontást küldök rád, amit még Mió se tud leszedni – fenyegette meg Dracót Ginny Weasley, majd elviharzott a kandalló felé.  
\- Hát ez jól ment – mondta elmélázva Ron, mire Draco felkacagott.  
\- Lehetett volna rosszabb is – mondta még mindig mosolyogva. – Teát kértek? – kínálta a másik kettőt.  
\- Nem, kösz, inkább valami erősebbre vágyom – felelte Potter komoran nézve.  
\- Ne hagyd, hogy kikészítsen jó? Hiába a húgom, minden nő bolond kicsit – lapogatta meg Potter vállát bátorítóan Ron. – Ha meg úgy van, ahogy gondolja, hát nem irigyellek, haver – tette hozzá, hátrasandítva Dracóra.  
\- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz – vörösödött el Potter, mialatt eldadogta válaszát.  
\- Nem, azt én is meg tudom erősíteni – mondta bosszúsan Draco. – Hozok egy-egy pohár Lángnyelvet – jelentette ki, és kivonult a konyhába.  
  
Miután belépett az apró helyiségbe, megkapaszkodott a konyhapultba, mert úgy érezte menten felrobbant mérgében. „Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz” vallotta be a fekete hajú, hiába célozgatott a lehetőségre nyíltan exbarátnője, burkoltan legjobb barátja. Draco végiggondolta, mit jelenthet Potter mondata, ha tényleg komolyan gondolja, illetve hogy szeretne, tudna-e egy olyan partnerrel élni, aki ennyire vak a külvilágra. Valamit nagyon elronthatott, ha Harry nem érezte meg, hogy mire vágyna a szőke, de talán csak összezavarodott a Weasley csaj miatt? Draco nem bírta eldönteni, agyában egymást kergették az emlékképek, ahogy az elmúlt időszakban flörtölt Harryvel és a másik tisztán vonzódott hozzá. Vagy az egész csak fizikai vágy volt, kíváncsiság, esetleg bosszúvágy, és nem több? Draco már nem tudta, mire gondoljon, mikor Harry felbukkant a konyhaajtóban.  
  
\- Ron hazament, neki ne tölts italt. – Amikor a fekete hajú varázsló meglátta, hogy Draco mennyire zavarodottan nézz rá, belépett a konyhába. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte és kezét a másik vállára tette.  
Talán csak barátságos akart lenni, ugyanolyan vigasztaló technikát alkalmazva, mint Ron előbb rajta. De Dracót nem a pátyolgatás érdekelte, valami sokkal többet akart Pottertől, és régi énje felülkerekedett, rögtön akarta, várakozás nélkül, tekintet nélkül még a másik érzéseire is. Megragadta Harryt, szó nélkül megcsókolta azzal a tűzzel, azzal a vággyal, ami belül forrongott lelkében, és nem eresztette el addig, míg a fekete hajú viszonozni nem kezdte csókját. Óráknak tűnő percekig falták egymás ajkát, kifulladva, zihálva, de boldog mosollyal meredtek a másik szemébe.  
\- Most már tudod? – kérdezte Draco rekedten, mire Harry felnevetett.  
\- Eddig is sejtettem, de így azért jobb.  
\- Erre inni kell – vigyorgott a szőke, de a világ minden kincséért sem engedte volna el a fekete hajút.  
\- Vagy megismételni, tudod, a tudás anyja az ismétlés – javasolta kacsintva Potter.  
Dracónak több se kellett, még szorosabban ölelte a fekete hajút, lelkesen újracsókolta vágyálmai nehezen tanuló tárgyát.  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Minden más volt Draco mellett, mint amit eddig Harry elképzelt, vagy épp megélt a múltban. Nem volt szép tőle, hogy Ginnyhez hasonlította új párját, kapott is volna érte hideget-meleget a szőkétől, de csak ez az egy viszonyítási alapja volt. Először azt hitte, hogy majd lassan fogják megélni az új élményt, de Draco kezébe vette az irányítást, és rögvest, amint tisztázták, hogy Harry is kívánja a másikat, áthordta ágyneműjét a fekete hajú varázsló ágyába. _Épp eleget vártam_ – hangzott a vallomás a szőke szájából és Harry nem igazán tehetett mást, mint elolvadó szívvel, annál több izgalommal várta, hogy mit hoz életébe az egy ágyban alvás. Ez utóbbit nem igazán, hiszen Draco nemcsak együtt akarta tölteni az időt párjával, hanem be akarta pótolni a szerinte elvesztegetett éveket, és rohamtempóban hódította meg Harry testét. Minden egymás karjában töltött pillanat új csodát, újabb élvezetet, gyönyört okozott nekik, habár a teljes együttlétet még halogatták, éppen Harry kérésére. Ebben az új kapcsolatban nem akart hibázni, itt nem akarta sürgetni a beteljesülést, mert az együtt töltött idő amúgy is teljesen boldoggá tette.  
Pár hete még azt hitte, az lesz a legnagyobb öröme, hogy visszakapta a hangját, de aztán kiderült, hogy Draco társasága, neki szentelt figyelme sohasem tapasztalt magasságokba volt képes emelni elégedettségi szintjét. A szőke állandóan kényeztette Harryt, igyekezett együtt tölteni vele minden percét, és éjszaka meg gyönyörteli élményekkel kápráztatta el, még mielőtt mindketten álomba ájultak a kimerültségtől. Másnap reggel pedig mindez folytatódott, állandó mosollyal, rózsaszínbe vonva az egész világot. Harry érezte, hogy soha, tényleg sohasem volt még ehhez foghatóan szerelmes, valakibe, aki ráadásul pontosan tudja, hogy milyen borzalmakra képes, teljességgel ismeri a rossz tulajdonságait is, és nemcsak hősnek látja őt. Draco lenyűgöző személyiség volt, egyre tisztábban önző, kimutatta, hogy mennyire ki óhajtja sajátítani magának Harryt, ami meglepő módon jól is esett a fekete hajúnak. Végre nemcsak szeretett, még ha nem is mondták ki hangosan, hanem viszontszerették is, tüzesen, szenvedélyesen, minden mást elfeledtetve vele.

Andromédáról és Teddyről is kevés híján megfeledkeztek, legalábbis egymásba gabalyodásuk első három napjában folyton csak a szexen járt az eszük, mikor épp nem beszélgettek, vagy nevetgéltek, aztán Hermione és Ron is megdorgálta kettősüket, amiért elzárkóztak a külvilágtól. Harry kicsit elszégyellte magát, hogy így elhanyagolta azokat, akik előtte két évig végig mellette álltak, de a mosolygó arcokból hamar kiderült, hogy titkon mindenki látta Draco szándékait, és cseppet sem csodálkoztak párosukon. A fekete hajú varázsló szemmel láthatóan boldog volt, elégedett, és meglepő módon úgy érezte, hogy akár képes lenne kiállni párjáért barátaival szemben is. Hogy erre nem volt szükség, mert amint átmentek meglátogatni őket régi társai rögtön keresztnéven szólították Dracót, és a szőke viszonozta ezt, elnézést kért múltbéli tetteiért, csak tetézte Harry gondtalan jókedvét.  
\- Azért szombaton ne feledkezz meg a buliról – mondta Ron búcsúzáskor.  
\- Szülinapi partit rendezel Potter, és el se hívsz rá? – kérdezte kajánul Draco.  
\- Bolond. Megjelenés szabadon választott partnerrel – ez áll a meghívón, szóval velem jössz – ölelte meg nyíltan a szőkét Harry.  
\- Én vagyok a partnered? Szabadon választott? Nem tartasz attól, hogy mindenki azt fogja hinni, hogy Imperius alatt állsz? – Draco vigyorogva simult párja karjába, míg kérdezősködött.  
\- Akik ott lesznek, mind tudják, hogy rajtam nem fog az Imperius, tehát maximum a személyiséged bűvölhetett el – felelte Harry.  
\- De az jócskán, mert soha életedbe nem beszéltél ilyen nyálasan – tette hozzá Ron.  
\- Ron! – Hermione kacagva szólt rá barátjára. – Szerintem édesek – mondta aztán a szerelmespárra vigyorogva.  
\- Na, mi most indultunk haza, még mielőtt az eljövendő nejem agyát is megzáposítjátok – jelentette ki a vörös hajú varázsló, és elkezdte a kandalló felé húzni mosolygó párját.  
\- Akkor szombaton, sziasztok – szólt vissza Hermione, míg a házigazdák nagyot nevettek és összecsókolóztak vendégeik távozása után.

Hamar elérkezett Harry születésnapjának reggele, amikor Draco addig még sosem alkalmazott módon ébresztette párját. A fekete hajú varázsló csillagokat látott a gyönyörtől, míg a szőke kényeztette férfiasságát, majd végképp szólni sem tudott, mikor a beteljesülés után párja megcsókolta és szerelmet vallott neki. Harry elkerekedett szemmel, kicsit szorongva bámult Dracóra, a _szeretlek_ szó olyan természetességgel röppent ki a szőke szájából, mintha már évek óta csak neki szánta volna. Szerencséjére Teddynek megígérték, hogy együtt reggeliznek meg Androméda házában, így nem volt ideje mit felelni Draco vallomására, de titkon egész nap ez járt az eszében.  
Vajon viszonoznia kellett volna Draco szavait, mert hiszen érezni ugyanezt érzi, de vajon tudja-e párja, hogy nem szeretne elkapkodni semmit, és csak azért nem szól semmit? Igyekezett sokat rámosolyogni a másikra, lépten-nyomon átölelte a szőkét, próbálta szavak nélkül kifejezni azt, amit érez, de nem nagyon volt benne biztos, hogy sikerrel járt. Talán a gyerekkori élete, az árvasága is hibás volt abban, hogy mindig túl korán tálcán nyújtotta át a szívét, most nem akart így járni. Pláne, ha ezúttal tényleg hosszabb időre szól, akár élete végéig is tarthat választása. Mindenesetre úgy döntött, megkérdezi a bulin Hermione véleményét is, a boszorkány meglátásai általában jó iránymutatók voltak.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Számíthatott volna rá, hogy a Weasley szutyok nem hagyja annyibban a dolgot, és megpróbálja Harryt visszacsábítani, de erre a fordulatra azért nem készült Draco._  
_\- Blaise. Te mit keresel Potter buliján? – fürkészte a szőke varázsló volt háztársa arcát.  
\- Ginevra kísérőjeként jöttem el, de csak azért mert említette, hogy itt találkozhatom veled – felelte Blaise, majd közelebb lépett volt barátjához. – Hallottam a szüleidről, részvétem. Tudom, hogy milyen nehéz lehet most, nem gondolod, hogy kereshetnénk egy helyet, ahol nyugodtabban cseveghetünk? Csak te meg én, mint a régi szép időkben.  
Draco körülnézett, hogy látja-e Harryt, de a fekete hajú varázsló éppen Bill Weasley-vel beszélgetett a helyiség túlsó felében.  
\- Nos, legyen, beszélgethetünk, de ne menjünk messzire, és vegyél vissza magadból – felelte.  
\- Nocsak, tényleg igazak a pletykák, te és Potter? – mondta Blaise miközben Draco kezébe nyomott egy pezsgővel teli poharat. – Habár nem lepett meg annyira a hír, amióta ismered, azóta igyekszel a nadrágjába kerülni.  
\- Látom még nem sikerült kinőni ezt a közönségest stílust – morogta Draco, lassan elkortyolva italát.  
\- Ugyan már, én közönséges? Az majd az újságcikk lesz, amit a beszámolód nyomán fogok írni – vigyorgott az olasz kárörvendően.  
\- Micsoda? – értetlenkedett Draco, de addigra megérezte. – Veritaserum.  
\- Ó igen, a mardekárosok hűséges társa. Kicsit meg is vagyok lepődve, meg sértődve, hogy nem számítottál rá, de így könnyebb dolgom lesz – felelte Blaise, majd elkapta Draco karját, és a tiltakozásával nem törődve kihúzta őt az Odú elé.  
 – Remélem Ginny megfelelően fel fogja tartani Pottert, amíg én végzek veled. Draco, öreg barátom, most pedig halljuk, mi mesélnivalód van a varázsvilág hőséről? Ne gyerekeskedj, vedd el a szádtól a kezed – szólt rá Dracóra, és már lendítette is pálcáját a kötélátokra. – Kicsit furán nézel ki így, de garantálom, hogy felelni fogsz a kérdéseimre. Hová is menjünk? Nicsak, egy régi seprűtároló. Pont meg fog nekünk felelni – jelentette ki Zambini és betuszkolta foglyát a szűk kis helyiségbe.  
  
\- Tehát ott tartottunk, hogy te és Potter. Mondd csak milyen az ágyban? – kíváncsiskodott egyre a sötét hajú. – Van olyan jó, mint én voltam? Kényeztet, imád téged? Emlékszem rá, hogy mennyire élvezted, ha csokival kentelek be és lenyalogattalak. Talán még most is élvezném – mondta Zambini, és erőszakosan megcsókolta Dracót. A szőke vergődött a nála jó tíz kilóval nehezebb férfi szorításában, a kötelektől meg alig tudta elhúzni a fejét is, végül beleharapott a másik szájába.  
\- Harapsz is? Nem baj, Draco, úgyis az enyém leszel – jelentette ki volt háztársa, és megint pálcát emelt a szőkére. – Lássuk, mennyire elégített ki ma reggel Potter, ellen tudsz-e állni egy kis csábításnak – és eltűntette mindkettőjük ruháit.  
Draco most esett igazán kétségbe, emlékezett rá, hogy Blaise egyszer mondta már neki, míg együtt voltak, hogy milyen szívesen kötözne bárkit az ágyához, vagy bárhová, hogy aztán addig élvezkedjen az illetőn, amíg az már a fájdalmaktól, kíntól ordít, és nem a gyönyörtől, és ez volt az ok, amiért szakítottak. Draco nem akart a kiszolgáltatott gumibabaként, tehetetlen bábuként egy szadista kezei közzé kerülni, bár nem bánt egy kis fájdalmat kéj közben, azért mazochista vágyai nem voltak.  
Ő kölcsönös figyelemre vágyott, a szexben a kényeztetést, csábítást szerette a legjobban, néha az előjáték jóval élvezetesebb volt számára, mint a tényleges behatolás. Ezért húzta-halasztotta Potterrel is a szexet, a fekete hajú még nem állt készen arra, hogy engedjen Draco irányításának, a szőkének meg elég volt az a becéző, cirógató dédelgetés, amivel egymást kényeztették. Egyikőjük múltjában sem volt szeretgető anya, Potternek mert árva volt, Dracónak mert annál visszafogottabb természetű anyja volt. Érezte, hogy felnőttként már nem tudja pótolni az elvesztett időt, de nála a szex bizalom kérdése is volt. Eredetileg úgy gondolta, hogy Harry két szülinapi ajándékot kap tőle, az egyik a reggeli ébresztése volt, a másikat meg éjszakára tervezte, egy tényleges együttlétet, de most Zambini erőszakossága jócskán elvette kedvét a szextől.  
  
_

_\- Nem tetszem neked, Draco? – lépett megint közelebb volt háztársa, és a szőke egyre idegesebben nézett a fenyegető hanghordozású férfira. Vajon lesz, akinek feltűnik, hogy ő eltűnt, Harry fogja keresni? És vajon mit fog szólni, ha itt, így ruhátlanul találja őt? Vajon kinek fog hinni, neki a nincstelennek, vagy Blaise-nek, akiről már tudja, hogy egykor a szeretője volt? Egyetlen esélyt látott arra, hogy elkerülje a szexet, ha beszél, mégpedig úgy, hogy megpróbálja kicselezni az igazságszérumot is.  
\- Ha visszaadod legalább a nadrágom, akkor mesélek Potterről – mondta Zambininek.  
\- Biztosan? Nem próbálsz becsapni? – szorította meg vállát az olasz.  
\- Veritaserum, emlékszel? Biztosan – felelte boldogtalan arccal.  
\- Kár, pedig szívesen beléd kóstoltam volna, már csak a régi szép napok emlékére is – jelentette ki Zambini, aztán kelletlenül varázsolta vissza a ruháikat. – Azért ha meggondolnád magad … - mondta jelentőségteljesen, de aztán további célozgatás helyett tollat, pergament vett elő.  
\- Szóval, Potter. Mióta beszél? Hogyan tud beszélni? Az utolsó információm szerint néma volt – kezdte a kérdezősködést Zambini, Draco meg mesélt, beszélt, húzta az időt, ahogy erejéből tellett.  
  
_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco szó nélkül szívódott fel, amitől Harry ideges lett, mert a dolog nem volt jellemző a párjára, legalábbis az utolsó pár heti viselkedéséből kiindulva, és mert nem látta Ginny meglepetésvendégét sem. Ez utóbbi tudat aggasztotta főleg, mert a lány megint bepróbálkozott nála, ráadásul tett jócskán megjegyzést a két mardekáros közös múltjára is. Harry eléggé felpaprikázott hangulatban hagyta végül magára volt barátnőjét, és inkább körbejárta az Odút, megkérdezte a Weasley családot, illetve a többi vendéget, hogy vajon látták-e hová tűnt Draco és Zambini. Ha máskor nem is, most biztosan sajnálta, hogy reggel nem válaszolt a szőke szerelmi vallomására, mert egyértelműen érezte, hogy az aggodalom mellett a féltékenység is mardosta lelkét.  
\- Mi baj Harry? – Hermione csak egyetlen pillantást vetett barátja arcára, és máris tudta, hogy valami roppantul elkeserítette a másikat. Ron is hozzájuk csatlakozott, hármasban álltak az Odú csöppnyi előszobájában.  
\- Nem találom Dracót és Zambinit sem – vallotta be Harry, mire Ron arca is elborult. – Nem hiszem, hogy együtt lennének, de lehet, hogy hülyeséget csináltam – folytatta vallomását. – Reggel együtt voltunk, khm, szóval úgy, de nem _úgy_ , csak Draco meglepett valamivel, és utána azt mondta nekem, hogy szeret engem – magyarázkodott.  
\- Szeret? – visszhangozta mindkét barátja, bár a szex említésére elég különbözően reagáltak.. Ron arca elzöldült, míg Mio hamiskásan vigyorgott. Most viszont mindketten döbbenten néztek, majd a boszorkány szólalt meg előbb:  
\- Biztos, hogy nem értettél félre valamit?  
\- Nem, azt hiszem nem.  
\- És te mit érzel? – firtatta tovább Hermione.  
\- Azt nem tudom, vagyis hogy tényleg szeretem, szerelemmel, csak éppen… - hallgatott el Harry.  
\- Nem mered beleélni magad, hogy nehogy úgy járj vele, mint a húgommal – fejezte be Ron. Barátai meglepődve bámultak rá. – Mi van? Már kinőttem a teáskanál szintjét! – tiltakozott a vörös hajú elvörösödve. Hiába a feszültség, mind elnevették magukat, majd Mio megcsókolta párja arcát.  
\- Örülök is neki – lökte oldalba Ront, mire az átkarolta a boszorkát.  
\- De én ezt elszúrtam igaz? – kérdezte Harry.  
\- Nos, igen is, meg nem is – okoskodott Mio. – Szerintem érthető, hogy nem akarod hamar tálcán nyújtani a szíved, és főleg mivel Ginny itt próbálkozik, Draco meg fogja érteni, hogy bezavar a múltad. De azért megmondhatnád neki, hogy továbbra is vele akarsz élni, és adnod kell neki egy esélyt. Tudom, hogy nehéz, ha egyszer már összetörték a szíved, újra megbízni valakiben, de Draco ismer téged, legalább annyira, mint mi, és nem a hősiességedért szeret téged.  
\- De először akkor is csak a nevem miatt akart barátkozni velem – húzta el a száját Harry.  
\- Hát igen, de utána hány évig próbálta a figyelmedet magára irányítani? – kérdezte Mio. – És ha jól rémlik, amikor meg pont ő nem foglalkozott veled, akkor sikerült neki, és te követted őt mindenhová? Ron szerint még éjszaka is az ő nevét nézted a térképeden.  
\- Azt Ginny esetében is megtettem – vallotta meg a fekete hajú elvörösödve.  
\- De jól érzed magad vele? Jobban, mint Ginnyvel? – firtatta a boszorkány.  
\- Igen, jól, és igen, jobban – ismerte el Harry. – Olyan véglegesen, mintha erre vágynék minden nap, amíg csak élek.  
\- Akkor mondd ezt neki, nem kell, hogy kimondd a szeretlek szót, ha nem tudod. Írd körül az érzést, amit érzel, Draco intelligens, okos, értékelni fogja az őszinteségedet, illetve megérzi, hogy miről szól az egész.  
\- Ahogy elhallgatom, nálatok te vagy a teáskanál – szólt közbe Ron.  
\- Lehet, sőt biztos – mosolygott egyet Harry – csak az a baj, hogy nem találom – tért vissza még mindig az első problémájához.  
\- Segítünk megkeresni – ajánlotta Hermione.  
\- Ó igen, mindent a szerelemmért – poénkodott megint Ron. Barátnője megint oldalba lökte a mondatáért, de a varázsló fel se vette a dolgot, vigyorgott tovább.  
\- Mi körbejárjuk még egyszer a házat, te menj ki a kertbe – adta ki Hermione az utasítást Harrynek.  
\- Oké és köszi srácok – mondta a fekete hajú varázsló.  
\- Nincs mit – felelték barátai, de Harry már nem figyelt válaszukra, hanem kilépett a házból.

Körbejárta az Odút, a kertet, már éppen eltávolodott volna az épülettől, mikor az egyik fészer felől egy villanást látott. Valaki a régi seprűtárolóban van, állapította meg Harry, és pálcáját előhúzva közelebb lopakodott az apró fabódéhoz.  
Egy férfi beszélt benn, nem lehetett hallani szavait, ezért Harry lehajolt a kulcslyukhoz bekukucskálni. A látványtól roppant mérges lett, Draco úgy nézett ki, mint egy kötözött sonka Zambini kezei között. Szó szerint a volt háztársa kezei között, mert éppen magához húzta a szőkét, és erőszakosan szájon csókolta őt. Harryben eltört valami, iszonyatos erővel berúgta az ajtót, majd megátkozta Zambinit.  
\- Én hősöm – mosolygott rá az elgyötört arcú Dracó, akinek vér folyt a szájáról.  
\- Mit csinált veled? – kérdezte felzaklatva Harry, mialatt kibújtatta a kötelekből párját.  
\- Még alig valamit, de az volt a terve, hogy megadja, amit te szerinte elmulasztottál – mondta a szőke. Mikor Harry értetlenül nézett rá, idegesen megerősítette a fekete hajú varázsló gyanúját: - Szexet akart Potter, mit nem lehet ezen érteni? Gondolta megdug, helyetted.  
\- Kinyírom – tajtékozott a dühtől Harry.  
\- Felesleges, inkább bízzuk Ronra és Hermionéra a büntetését – javasolta Draco. – De azért jó tudni, hogy te is gondoltál már a dologra, és zavarna, ha mással tenném – nézett számítóan a szőke Harry szemébe.  
\- A zavarna szó nem elég kifejező – vallotta be a párjának Harry, majd óvatosan megcsókolta a sebes ajkakat. – A megőrjítene pontosabban körülírná a dolgot. Te az enyém vagy, és én a tiéd, és ezt jó, ha észben tartod, mert egyhamar nem fog megváltozni.  
\- Hú, de macsó lettél, Potter, rád se ismerek! Hol az én kedves Harrym, és mit tettél vele te idegen? – csúfolódott szemlátomást boldogan Draco, mialatt befészkelte magát Harry ölelő karjaiba.  
\- Itt van ő is, imád téged – mondta és újra megcsókolta párját.  
\- Tényleg? Biztos? - kérdezte egyre boldogabban mosolyogva Draco, minden szó után újabb csókot váltva.  
\- Biztos. Menjünk haza, és mutassam meg, hogy mennyire? – kérdezett vissza Harry.  
\- Jó lenne, tudod, csak mert az ismétlés a tudás anyja – fejezte be elégedetten mondandóját Draco, és újabb csókcsatába merültek.

\- Felesleges volt úgy sietni, Harry megint megmentette Malfoyt, oszt már megint csak a szexen jár az eszük – hallották meg Ron zsörtölődését.  
\- Irigykedsz, Weasley? – érdeklődte tréfásan Draco.  
\- Rád? Nem ment el az eszem! – vágott vissza a vörös hajú, majd Zambini felé fordította a tekintetét. – Ez mit keres itt a földön?  
\- Zaklatta Dracót – jelentette ki morcosan Harry.  
\- Valamint Veritaserumot itatott velem, mert interjút akart kicsikarni belőlem – tette hozzá Draco.  
\- Majd meginterjúztatom én is őt, ha magához tér – fenyegetőzött Ron.  
\- Minden griffendéles ilyen macsó? Ha tudom, hamarabb kezdek veletek – ironizált a szőke varázsló.  
\- El a kezekkel a pasimtól – mosolygott Hermione. – Menjetek, mi elintézzük Zambinit.  
\- Rendben, de ne nagyon zavarjatok minket – pirult el Harry.  
\- Ú, haver, erről nem akarok tudni – takarta el Ron a szemét. A többiek csak mind nevettek zavarán, aztán Harry szorosabban ölelte Dracót, és hazahoppanált vele.

Néhány roppant tevékeny, szexuálisan túlfűtött óra után, mikor Harry alaposan és mélyrehatóan biztosította Dracót érzelmei irányultságáról, eljött az idő, hogy elnézést kérjen a szőkétől.  
\- Egyszerűen megrémített a köztünk lévő kapcsolat átalakulása, hogy barátból valami többet, nagyon mást akartam tőled. Tudom, hogy nem mentség, de féltem, hogyha újra szeretni fogok valakit, idővel ő is cserbenhagy…  
\- Mint Weasley? – fejezte be Harry magyarázatát a másik. – Ettől nem nagyon kell félned, amit én egyszer megszerzek, nem szívesen eresztem el – vigyorgott pimaszul a szőke, és Harry nem tudta mással megtorolni a gúnyolódást, mint újabb heves csókokkal.  
\- Tudod, azért egy dolog zavar – mondta órák múlva Draco.  
\- Micsoda? – nézett rá a kanapén boxerben heverésző vonzó párjára Harry.  
\- Hogy szegény vagyok – ismerte el a szőke.  
\- Nem vagy szegény, ami az enyém, az a tiéd is – jelentette ki Harry. – És különben is, Androméda már rég neked akarta adni a Black széfben lévő vagyon felét, csak nem tudta hogyan előhozni a témát. Attól félt, hogy megsértődsz.  
\- Én, a pénz miatt? Ti nem ismertek engem – vallotta meg vigyorogva Draco. Majd közelebb hajolt Harryhez. – De ez az, _ami az enyém, az a tiéd is_ szöveg egészen olyan volt, mint egy kézkérés. Reménykedhetek? – rebegtette meg szempilláit a férfi.  
\- Talán – mosolygott rá Harry.  
\- Talán? – kérdezte Draco, és szájon harapta párját.  
\- Na, jó, biztos. De ennyi legyen elég mára – csókolta meg Harry a boldogan mosolygó Dracót.  


**VÉGE  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Szerzői megjegyzés:  
> Greyback támadását 1998. decemberében képzeltem el, míg a történet (a fic) 2000-ben játszódik, tavasztól – Harry szülinapjáig (július 31), tehát körülbelül négy hónap alatt.


End file.
